1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus for fixing tubular members which permit fluid such as oil and gas to pass therethrough for use in an automobile or various equipments and devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement on the fixing apparatus for fixing tubular members to a base body or on a clamping means in the fixing apparatus for clamping a plurality of tubular members at a given position, the tubular member being formed of metal or resin having a relatively small diameter such as about not more than 20 mm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional fixing apparatus of this kind, clamp members having various configurations have been used. For example, in case of clamping a metallic tubular member, the tubular member is fixedly secured to the clamp member by means of brazing. With the structure, however, assembling or fixing work may be troublesome since it requires thermal brazing, to thereby degrade productivity. Further, a local heating may occur, to thereby generate cracks at the fixing portion or damage to that portion. As a result, sufficient mechanical strength may not be obtainable by mere brazing.
Another conventional fixing apparatus is shown in FIG. 10, in which an elongated plate formed of a metal is prepared, and one longitudinal end portion of the plate is arcuately bent to provide a clamping wall 12. The elongated plate has another end provided with a clamping body 11 at which a through hole 13 is formed. A tubular member P1 is assembled into the clamping wall 12 whereas the clamping body 11 is fixedly secured to a base body (not shown). The clamping wall 12 has an inner diameter substantially equal to an outer diameter of the tubular member P1, and the clamping wall 12 is subjected to pressure deformation over the tubular member P1, to thereby fix the latter to the clamping wall 12.
In another fixing apparatus, sufficient fixing of the tubular member P1 to the clamping wall 12 may not be attainable, since the arcuate clamping wall member 12 is merely pressed along the outer peripheral surface of the tubular member P1. Accordingly, the tubular member P1 may be deviated from its original fixing position due to vibration attended to operation of the associated device such as an engine ignition. Further, due to the insufficient clamping, outer peripheral surface of the tubular member P1 may be frictionally worn. If clamping force is further applied to the clamping wall 12, the tubular member P1 is excessively deformed, to thereby increase flow resistance within the tubular member P1.